swathfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Stephen Strange
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Rank NOT RANKED - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Height 6' 2" - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Weapon Incantations and various artifacts. - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Abilities Sorcerer Supreme - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" First Appearance Strange Tales #110 - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Threat Level Medium - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" Win/Loss 1/1 - }} } | style="background-color: #778899;" First Tournament PyP 1 - }} =Marvel Universe= Early Childhood Born in 1930 to Eugene and Beverly Strange, Stephen was the eldest of three children. At age eight Stephen was attacked by demons under the control of apprentice sorcerer Karl Mordo. He was rescued by Mordos mentor, The Ancient One, a millennia-old sorcerer who protected the Earth dimension as its Sorcerer Supreme. Around age 11 Donna, Stephen's younger sister, became injured, the exact nature of this injurey is unknown. All that is known is that Stephen would aid in her recovery and be inspired to persue a career in the medical profession. After high school, Stephen entered New York College as a pre med student. On his nineteenth birthday he would return home to find Donna drowned after suffering a leg cramp. This caused him to feel a sense of personal failure that would erode his medical idealism. He would go on to graduate medical school in record time and enter into a 5 year residency at a New York hospital where, because of his success, he became arrogant. Once his mother passed away near the end of his residency Stephen grew distant towards his work. Only two years later, his father passed away. Stephen, unable to handle another family members death, and refused to go to his fathers deathbed. A few days later Victor, Stephen's brother, came to see him about his lack of grieving over their father's death. Victor rushing from Stephen's apartment was hit by an oncoming car. Blaming himself Stephen placed the body of his brother in cold storage, hoping that future medical breakthroughs could revive him. Before the Sorcerer Supreme Around 1963, Dr. Strange was in a car accident that would severely injure the fine motor functions in his hands, ending his medical career. Unable to accept this, he began spending every penny he had trying to find a cure. Unwilling to take a job as an assistant or consultant, Dr. Strange began practicing medicine on the black market. Performing risky surgeries in back ally ways just to pay his bar tabs. After hearing rumors of The Ancient One, Strange pawned everything he had to pay for his trip to the east. Upon finding the Ancient One's Tibetan palace, Strange begged the Ancient One to cure him. The Ancient One refused. Strange would go on to learn that the Ancient One was the earth's magical defender. Somewhat annoyed by the answer and preparing to leave the palace, Strange caught wind of Mordo planning an attack on the Ancient One. Strange, acting unselfishly for the first time in years, tried to warn the Ancient One, but Mordo mystically bound Strange from doing so. After once again being saved by the Ancient One, Strange this time would offer himself as his disciple. The Ancient One spent years instructing Strange in the art of sorcery, teaching him how to tap the innate mystic powers of both himself and the world around him, as well as how to invoke the power of awesome entities, or Principalities, who resided in their own realms, most notably the three benign beings known as the Vishanti. Becoming the Sorcerer Supreme Strange soon clashed with powerful demon servants of Shamu-Gorath, a vast extradimensional entity who had menaced Earth thousands of years ago and now sought to return via the mind of the Ancient One himself. At his mentor's prompting, Strange slew the Ancient One, preventing Shuma-Gorath's passage. The Ancient One's physical death made him one with Eternity, and Strange became Sorcerer Supreme, guardian of the entire universe. Heavily burdened by his new responsibilities and seeking the solace of family, Strange tried and failed to revive his brother Victor using spells from the Book of Vishanti, not realizing he was reading the Vampiric Verses, imbuing Victor with the potential for resurrection as a vampire. =Tournament of SWATH= Dr. Stephen Strange's first appearance was in the first ever Pick Your Poison Tournament. In the first round he would defeat Avatar Aang, by the narrowest of margins. Strange was overwhelmingly defeated by Sephiroth. Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Hero Category:Sorcerer Category:Marvel Character